Various types roof pipe flashing devices are known in the prior art. However, many of these devices are cumbersome to install. This is attributed to the multiple components of these prior art devices or the absence of a spiral design that allows the device to flex around a pipe. Instead, the prior art devices require a user to fit the pipe flashing over a bottom end of the pipe, placing a terminal portion of the pipe within a conduit, and sliding the flashing down the pipe into proper position. Alone, this is more hassle than necessary, however it is often made more cumbersome when there are various pipe attachments fitted to the bottom end of the pipe. When pipe attachments are present, the user must first remove the attachments before he is able to fit the pipe flashing over the bottom end of the pipe. These same attachments must be removed every time the pipe flashing becomes weathered or worn and needs to be replaced.
Thus, what is needed is monolithic spiral design roof pipe flashing having a monolithic hydrophobic spiraled design including a base, a boot defining an inner recess, an annular upper lip defining a conduit, wherein the device is configured to flex from an open spiral configuration to a closed spiral configuration. Applicant's device allows a user to adapt roof pipe flashing to a pipe, without having to remove attachments at the bottom end of the pipe, simply by flexing the device from a closed spiral configuration to an open spiral configuration, and fitting the pipe within a gap created by the flexing. Thus, the user can replace weathered or worn roof pipe flashing, or add new roof pipe flashing without having to remove any attached impediments disposed at the bottom end of the pipe.